


The Porch Swing

by LadyLace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tragedy, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLace/pseuds/LadyLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've grown old and grey together. They've danced to each other's tune for nearly sixty years. Neither can imagine a life without the other.</p>
<p>Or, that one fic that made the author blubber like a baby the entire time it was being written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Porch Swing

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone and prompted myself off my own terrible, horrible, EVIL IYOTP prompt on tumblr. I am a terrible person. *hands tissues and handkerchief*

They’re sitting on the porch swing, their hands entwined. Merlin’s head is on his shoulder and he’s resting peacefully for the first time in weeks. He’d come down with a nasty flu and the doctors had done the best they could.

  
Arthur was happy his Merlin was finally, finally resting. He desperately needed his sleep and Arthur didn’t mind just sitting there underneath the shade of the swing holding hands with his left and a book in the other.

  
Their kids had called earlier that evening, wishing their “mommy” would get well soon. Merlin had been indignant at the well-meaning barb that had been a long-running joke in their family for forever. Arthur had seen his beautiful, dimply smile, though, and knew everything would be okay with his love.

  
Arthur rubbed his husband’s wrinkled hand and fingers. His white hair blew gently in the breeze and Arthur still couldn’t believe how much he loved this man. How much they’d been through together. How long they’d been together.

  
It’d be sixty years tomorrow. Arthur had a wonderful day planned out for just them two. He was sure Merlin would love it.  
He’d been spoiling his husband rotten since their honeymoon and even more these past weeks when Merlin had been too ill to get up from bed.

  
The sunlight cast a golden glow over their garden, over the trees in the forest nearby.

  
“It’s sunset, love.” Arthur said gently to Merlin.

  
His blue eyes blinked open tiredly, and Arthur smiled. All the love showed in Arthur’s grey eyes and his crow’s feet wrinkled at the corners. God, he loved Merlin so much.

  
Merlin gazed at the colors of the sky and took a deep breath with a stunning smile plastered over his features. He turned his head up to look at Arthur gazing down at him.

  
“I love you,” Merlin breathed.

  
“I love you more.”

They said together, “I love you most.” They laughed and they curled together more on that porch swing.

  
“You feeling better, my love?”

  
“Hmm… I feel wonderful, darling. Thank you.”

  
“Always.” Arthur laid his own grey locks on Merlin’s white head.

  
“Arthur,” Merlin said softly.

  
“Yes, dear?”

  
“I’m glad Morgana and Gwaine called today.”

  
“Me too,” Arthur chuckled, “those kids of ours are so irresponsible. We worry, you know.”

  
Arthur could feel the curve of a smile in his shoulder.

  
“I hope they both find a good husband or wife.”

  
“Me too. What brought this on?”

  
“… Just thinking. I just want them to be as happy as we’ve been all these years.”

  
“Mm. Sixty years tomorrow,” Arthur said proudly.

  
“Prat,” Merlin mumbles.

  
“What?”

  
“You sounded so smug. I had to put you back in your place.”

  
Arthur threw his head back and laughed. “Only you, Merlin.”

  
“Only you, Arthur.”

  
There’s something in his voice, though, that Arthur picks up. “Is something wrong, love?”

  
“… I’m so tired, Arthur.”

  
For a moment, it feels like Arthur can’t breathe.

  
“What?”

  
“I’m ready, my love.”

  
His heart pounds in his chest. It twists and aches and he feels like he’s dying.

  
“Merlin?”

  
“Tell those idiot kids of ours how much I love them, okay?”

  
“Merlin,” Arthur chokes out and his eyes are tearing up, “don’t leave me.”

  
Merlin’s head lifts off his shoulders and the lovers meet each other’s eyes. Merlin smiles that smile that has always made Arthur’s heart pound. That has always made him live. Now, it feels like it’s killing him.

  
“I will always be by your side, Arthur. Always, for you.”

  
Merlin’s eyes are dropping shut and Arthur can’t bear it. Can’t bear this. He can’t. The love of his life is leaving him behind and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do.

  
“Merlin, please, my love, don’t go. I don’t want anything to change!” But it’s a whisper through all the agony he’s feeling.

  
Merlin’s eyes are fully shut and his hand goes limp around Arthur’s.

  
“I love you, Merlin. I love you.”

Merlin runs his finger's through his soulmate's grey hair and he whispers, "I love you more," for the last time.

  
Merlin’s last breath escapes his chest and he is still.

  
Arthur’s heart has been ripped out. “No,” he whispers back, “no. I love you most." But there is no echo to complete his voice. 

  
He sits there for ages and ages. The sun has long since gone down. In the darkness, he can ignore the lifeless body of the only person in the world who holds the other half of his heart. Finally, he pulls out his phone and dials his daughter.

“Morgana,” he chokes.

  
“Daddy?” She says after she’s answered, “What is it?”

  
His breath catches and he lets out a sob.

  
“He’s gone,” he cries out, and it's like his soul is being wrenched out, “he’s gone.”

  
“What? How? He was fine–”

  
“He died in my arms, Morgana, and I - he's just... His heart has stopped beating and I don't know - how do I live without him?” He can't see through his tears and he's not sure how she can understand him when he's like this.

  
“I,” she fumbles for a reply, “I don’t know.”

  
“I can’t,” he answers back.

  
****

  
The funeral is at the house underneath that old oak tree in the front yard. Everyone is sad. Everyone is crying. Everyone, except for Arthur. He hasn’t been able to sleep, or cry, or eat since that day on the swing. He can’t. It hurts too much. Everything reminds him of Merlin. Everything reminds him that the love of his life is gone. That he isn't coming back. That he'll never see that smile, hear that laugh, or feel his body wrapped around Arthur's. Every time he remembers that, his heart breaks all over again. He doesn't want to live without Merlin.

Two weeks. Two weeks he's had to be without his other half. He can't live without him anymore.  
  
It's a few days after the funeral when Gwaine, their son, finds Arthur on the porch swing. He's holding on tight to two gold rings and a note that says: "I'll be joining you soon, my love."

There'd been a smile on his face and a tear had streaked down his wrinkled cheek.

The doctors will later tell the orphaned siblings that he died of a broken heart. That he literally could not live without his husband.

They both knew that, though. They'd always known that when one died the other would soon follow. They grieve for the two weeks it took Arthur's body to realize the same. They do not grieve for the peace he'd received at passing.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was as follows:
> 
> http://spiritedobsession.tumblr.com/post/128873581990/dont-imagine-your-otp-as-an-old-married-couple
> 
> *cries forever*


End file.
